Not a Nightmare
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Alec's parents and siblings keep telling him that his mother trying to sacrifice him was a nightmare and not real. Clary keeps telling him that it's a nightmare and not real. All Alec can do is hold the fact that it was real and happened. Will he take matters into his own hands and get rid of the root of his nightmares? Post COLS. Oneshot. Prequel to Not Forgotten or Left Behind.


A/N: So I got this idea from watching a movie called Darkness, where a family moved into a house that has a dark secret. Like every other haunted house movie out there. However, this 'darkness' thing actually kills the family. Except the daughter accidentally killed the dad, the darkness killed the mother, then this random guy, and then the daughter and son at the end.

This is post COLS because I won't read COHF. I only read the first three books.

I haven't left the wrestling fandom.

* * *

Eight years ago

All Alec can remember is running down the hallway with the other six kids; four girls and three boys who made up the seven. They were all the same age, ten.

The girls were wearing school-girl uniforms and their hair in braided pigtails. The boys were wearing shorts and black tee-shirts.

Alec stopped running to catch his breath.

"Run Mikey!" A girl, Hilary shouted, as she grabbed Alec's arm and dragged him as they ran.

Alec turned the corner being dragged by Hilary. He nearly tripped over the rug.

"Don't let them get you!" Another girl, Marianna, shouted. She was crying.

"I won't," Alec promised. "As long you don't let them get you."

They ran down the stairs, hoping to escape from the three-story house.

"Why are they doing this to us?" A boy, Mark, asked.

They ran down the hallway and turned another corner.

"They want to kill us." Alec replied, realizing what _they_ wanted to do with them.

They ran down the stairs and stopped seeing the seven women guarding the stairs. The women were their mothers and they were planning to sacrifice them to summon the 'Darkness.' Marianna wiped her tears away and straightened up.

They were breathing heavily from running down two flights of stairs.

"No!" A boy, Zeke, shouted, backing away from them.

"Leave us alone!" A girl, Ginger, shouted, stepping away from the women.

"Don't hurt us!" Another girl, Velvet, shouted at them. One of the women stepped forward, trying to touch Velvet's head. Velvet stepped backwards in Alec. Alec backed up along with Velvet.

"Don't touch her!" Marianna shouted, using her 'demonic' voice. The women just laughed at the attempt.

* * *

There were times when Alec heard the women chanting in Latin, calling for the Darkness. Alec and the other six kids had decided to counter-chant, by calling down a demon. They ran off when the adults were busy dealing with the demon.

They got to the basement door and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Help us!" Hilary shouted, hitting the door with her palms.

"Help!" Marianna shouted, also hitting the door.

"Let us go!" Alec shouted at the door.

"Let us out!" Zeke shouted. They tried throwing themselves into the heavy oak door.

There was screams coming from the circle down in the basement. Alec dared to look back, seeing Velvet's mother getting 'road-hauled' by an unseen force.

Bodies were held upside down as they screamed, as blood dripped from their bodies.

There was the sigil and the knives on the ground. The knives that their parents were planning on using to kill them.

There was the feeling that the demon was coming. Perhaps it wasn't right calling for a demon to be used as a distraction. The door finally opened and they ran out.

End Nightmare

Alec woke up, feeling like he was in a puddle of his own sweat. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He got off the bed and slid out a lockbox out from underneath. He opened a drawer and took a key from underneath the drawer.

He unlocked the lockbox and took out two old newspaper clippings. He looked at the headline: **Seven Kids Found in Woods Stunned** and the other one:** Seven Women Found Murdered**.

Alec rubbed his neck as he reread the article and how they were accused of murder. They were found innocent.

It was funny how the Lightwoods never found out that he was Michael Stone; the kid that was in a cult. Not even Magnus knew. Hell, not even Simon and Clary found out.

* * *

"It was only a nightmare," Maryse had told him when he had mentioned it to her. He didn't receive the comforting that she usually gave Jace or Isabelle. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Then again, his real mother had destroyed his heart when she had tried to murder him to release the 'Darkness.'

"You're a man, you can't whine about nightmares. It's not real," Robert had told him. It was funny, because he never heard Robert say that to Jace before.

_Well, there goes my last and final father figure._ Alec had thought bitterly.

"You're a wimp. Getting scared because of blood," Jace had laughed at him. Alec had punched him in the face, pointing out that Jace is a wimp too because of nightmares. That was the start of Alec's hatred for Jace.

"Man up. It's a nightmare. Get over it," Isabelle said. Alec pointed out that she had a nightmare of a unicorn eating her. Isabelle hit him, but it didn't faze him because it didn't hurt.

Apparently Jace had told Clary that he still has nightmares.

Clary had told, "It's okay because they're not real." Alec had the urge to start shouting what his nightmares really were about and that it had really happened.

He couldn't speak. He was still scarred mentally from that, seeing their mothers hung upside down, dead. All that blood splattered on the walls, ceiling, and floor.

"You still have nightmares?" That was what Simon had said. It was best not to mention how that ended.

Magnus didn't know, because he was never around to see how bad the nightmares used to get.

* * *

The three-story house was falling apart. Its white paint and blue trim was chipping. Some of the windows were broken and cracked. The girls were wearing school-girl uniforms; the boys were wearing shorts and black tee-shirts.

Alec braved the house and poured some gas on the porch steps. He stopped and kicked the door open. He started pouring the gas on the floor and over the stuff that was left behind.

Ginger turned the stove and heater on, letting the gas build up before pouring the gas.

Hilary, Velvet, Marianna, Mark, and Zeke started pour gas or lighter fluid on the other stuff. Some braved the upstairs and poured gas all over the place.

They regrouped at the basement door and then hesitated.

Velvet opened the door and they went in. They poured gas and lighter fluid all over the basement.

They left the house and Alec held up matches.

"Let's burn this motherfucker down," Alec said and lit the matches. He dropped the matches on a gas puddle and the fire went up.

They watched as the house caught on fire.

"It's fucking beautiful," Marianna said.

"Should've brought marshmallows," Zeke said.

They turned their backs on their past and ran forward, heading to their future.

* * *

_Can't wake up in sweat,  
'Cause it ain't over yet,_

_Still dancing with your demons,  
Victim of your own creation,  
_

_Beyond the will to fight,  
Where all that's wrong is right,  
_

_Where hate don't need a reason,  
Loathing self-assassination._

Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold

* * *

A/N: There's a girl at my school with the name Velvet. I kid you not.

Alec had kept in touch with the other six kids. They learned how to summon a demon because they knew they were going to get killed.

Sorry it seemed a little rushed. I planned this differently.


End file.
